


Dark in my imagination

by Shadowmancer



Category: Jrock, lynch.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Competence Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 每了结一桩生意悠介都会有些亢奋，有时候真是奉陪不起，何况他今晚心情不好。





	Dark in my imagination

那女的算高，只是瘦得很，就不打眼了。露出来的肩苍白，怯生生地往前弓着，让人有把外套脱下来替她披上的冲动。

看她走路姿势就知道那双细高跟有多不舒服。果然到楼梯最后一阶，她身子一晃。达瑯从旁边顺手扶住。

对方抿嘴，杏核眼似笑非笑弯一下。比刚才那个端着的样子有了些活气。

酒店大堂的水晶吊灯悬在两人头顶，做贼的也能映得玲珑剔透。达瑯突然意识到这画面有多套路：高挑男子，猫一样纤细女子，他停留在她肘弯的掌心，她仰起的脸，角度恰好能吻上。

套路之所以是套路，有它的理由。达瑯自嘲地笑笑，没有松手。

 

 

“想喝点什么?”

“…香槟。”

这是她开口说的第一句话，嗓子比达瑯想象的要低。进门后她四下瞟，视线先扫过落地窗又在其它房间转了几圈。达瑯一面打电话让前台送香槟，一面看她坐下来踢开鞋。那双被抛弃的高跟在地毯上一翻，底朝天停住。她如释重负地活动脚尖，涂成暗红的脚趾踩在驼色羊毛上，十分惹眼。

达瑯放下电话，过去握住她脚踝，拇指中指轻松环绕，抬起来放到自己怀里，压住她足心揉揉。她整个人陷进沙发蜷成一团，眯起眼的样子真有点像被挠着下巴的暹罗猫——皮毛光滑，脊背的弧度是随时会逃开的灵活。说实话，达瑯有点好奇她躺在自己身下时会是什么表情。

有人在房门上轻扣三下。她眨眨眼，没动。达瑯也没挪开手，只提高声音让他进来。服务生什么没见过？大家都是成年人。送酒的人轻手轻脚把香槟和搭配的草莓放在沙发旁的矮桌上，一躬身又出去带上门。

她并不客气，脚跟勾住达瑯的肩往下压，一手从盘子里拿了枚草莓送到他嘴边；佳人眼睫低垂，绛色嘴唇张开一点示意他接着，再不喜欢水果的人也不忍拒绝。达瑯两三口咽下去，吮一下她停留在自己嘴边的指尖。她抽手环绕住达瑯后背，连衣裙镂空的肩滑下去，露出臂上的纹身，和她那瘦弱模样不相称的张牙舞爪。

真是个有意思的女人。

达瑯抚着她膝盖，掌心望上滑。她鼻梁可爱地皱出一点纹路，嘴嘟起。达瑯握住她假意推拒的手，顺势往自己怀里拉。她低低地笑着，终于倚过来。重心恰好，两人从沙发滚到地毯上，她膝盖灵巧分开撑住自己。

那么清瘦，又穿黑，像个发育不良又急着长大的孩子，最是撩人。达瑯伸手去掀她裙角，她再次捉住他手，赌气似地捏一把，杏核眼瞪圆了。“别动。”

欲擒故纵把戏，反正他们有一整晚。达瑯把手腕举过头顶，两手交握——好好好，不动就不动。她腰往后拗一拗，跳起来去拿那瓶香槟，熟练地拧开金属框，木塞波地弹出。她直接对着瓶嘴灌了一口，姿势毫不风情，倒像渴极了。达瑯笑出声：“慢点，我不和你抢。”

她斟满一支香槟笛，差不多洒了一半在外面，却不端过来，空手重新跨坐在达瑯身上。面孔背了光有些模糊，只剩张红嘴。达瑯眨眨眼，还是看不清。对方凑近，突然吹口气，达瑯觉得痒痒的，却没法抬手揉。他迟钝地皱眉。

“三分钟。”她的声音忽远忽近，发闷。

什么？

“还有三分钟，岩上先生。”

什…

 

 

她忍住把碍事的裙子整个撕掉的冲动，从手袋里取出一次性针管和乳胶手套。草莓里的药量只有十分之一，足够一个人昏迷过去而已。

厌恶这种躲躲藏藏手法。但客户是上帝，这话到哪行都通用。

把空了的注射器留在地毯上，她起身，先把没用过的那只香槟笛放进手袋，再擦拭了瓶口。细细检查沙发地毯，消灭掉房间里曾有过另一个人的痕迹。这样的话，明天这里就只会有石灰画出的人体轮廓，以及海洛因意外过量的结论。在这种高压力职业人群中，不是第一次也不是最后一次。

她拎起鞋和手袋，冲落地窗走去。

 

 

窗玻璃轻响。叶月眼都不抬，只关注着电脑屏幕上的监视镜头：确认事先录好的，达瑯独自回到房间的片段覆盖掉实况。再回头，外面的人影已经单手扣住窗沿倒翻进来。他保持着单膝落地的姿态没动，脊背绷成弓的弧度。

叶月心里咯噔一下，赶紧合上电脑。

对方站直了，把手里的鞋扔开，眼睛直勾勾盯着叶月。

“悠，悠介——”

他只当没听到，几步过来扯着叶月领口拽起，逼着往后退。整个人给结结实实撞到墙上，叶月又惊又痛，冷不防被拉低了头，然后那个人的唇压上来，恶狠狠地碾，像是想把嘴上的颜色硬渡给自己。叶月喊他名字，安抚地托住他手肘；知道悠介有多讨厌女装——五官太过细巧，他本来就不喜欢被提醒这点，平时总爱鸭舌帽肥T打扮。

悠介退开一点，呼吸急促。叶月抿了抿已经麻木了的下唇，没尝到血，只有唇膏的虚假甜味。离这么近，他困兽似的眼让人不敢多看。叶月努力吞咽。“悠介。”

“下次姓古贺的再让我扮女人，我爆了他头。”

叶月苦笑；不是你，难道换我来？你又不是没见过那有多吓人。

察觉到插在后腰的科尔特被人抽出来，叶月一激灵，赶紧握住悠介手腕；每了结一桩生意他都会有些亢奋，有时候真是奉陪不起，何况他今晚心情不好。悠介抬眼回望，嘴角意味不明地一跳。叶月暗叫不妙，险险避过他冲着肚子横扫过来的肘弯。悠介抬膝就撞。两人一个拆一个挡，眨眼间已经过了几招。面对面空间狭窄，叶月又只敢使六成力气，捉襟见肘。好容易钳制住他，叶月压低嗓门：“好了啊你！”

悠介手一松，枪掉出去又用另一只手接住，冰冷金属垂直抵住叶月下颚。“放开。”

叶月用三秒钟考虑他是不是来真的。没考虑完，保险被拉开的细微声响刺入鼓膜。叶月一僵。

和这个人，他真有点不敢赌。靠在墙上，叶月两手摊开，放弃抵抗的意思。

抵在咽喉的枪口慢慢向太阳穴滑动。悠介冷不丁整个人贴上来，叶月先是怔住，一声变态硬咽回去；长裙并不贴身，却已经掩不住生理反应。

“你他妈别顶着我。”叶月嗓子有点沙哑。假扮服务生送香槟的时候就差点分心：蓄意乖巧的豺藏起利爪，身体是邀约的，脸还是副事不关己神色。那一刻的他，谁能把持得住。

悠介手上用力，叶月的头给压得偏向一边。“给我舔，快点。”

叶月哑然。回过神想说咱能不能换个地方，好好的床摆那儿多浪费。话没出口，对方照着横隔膜就一拳，他一口气上不来，人已经软倒下去，只想蜷起来打颤。这家伙出手够狠。

头发被他揪住拎起来，叶月一面抽冷气一面骂娘。悠介弯腰，突然给他个灿烂微笑。“敢用牙的话…”

他没有继续说下去，撩开裙子胯往前。抵在叶月太阳穴的枪口冰凉。

姓古贺的，下次你再让这疯子女装，别差我来垫背。您自个躺好去。

 

 

 刚张开嘴，悠介就迫不及待挤进来。叶月说不出话又没处退，咽喉一阵阵痉挛试图排出异物。他干呕，潮湿呜咽声音被硬压回去。悠介舒服地叹气，毫不留情地扣着他后脑，等叶月眼前发黑才退出去，那活儿在叶月腮边留一道腥膻痕迹。叶月忍不住皱眉扭头，悠介没拿枪的那只手飞快钳住他下巴扳正了。戴着彩片的眼比平时更难以捉摸，看得叶月心里发毛。

对方偏一下头，直白注视。“你硬了。”

叶月恨不得缩进墙里。他也不知道自己哪根筋错了，明明没有…肯定是被疯子传染。悠介啧一声，“臊什么，又不是没见过。”

“…闭嘴！”躲没处躲，裤子又确实越来越紧，叶月赌气地扯开拉链伸手进去。握住的时候他一哆嗦，下意识弓起背；动物的自保，在狩猎者的注视下想要藏起脆弱肚皮。

用自己喜欢的力道，整个手掌包裹住。先往上推，指腹再贴住已经滑腻了的顶端摩挲。汗从腋下膝弯往外冒，黏黏的。他加快速度，空着的手胡乱攀住悠介的胯，抓紧那裙子。

厚重丝绒的质地让人安心，叶月把烧得发烫的脸贴上去，吸气。工作时都不用古龙水，又特意换了浴液，怀里的他都不像他了。离这么近才能确认：瘦得有点吓人的腰，皮肤的暖，早起留在枕头上的熟悉味道——悠介不会知道叶月拿他忘在自己公寓的T恤做过什么，要知道还了得。

那味道让他昏昏沉沉，悠介稍微引导他就张嘴含住。手上没停，还不由自主跟上了悠介进出的节奏，时浅时深。

“你行不行啊？”悠介的嗓子像在抱怨天气，只是尾音带些喘。“舌头都不会用。”

什么叫蹬鼻子上脸。叶月恼羞成怒瞪回去。从这个角度只能看见他俩黑眼眶，揉花了的唇膏弄得嘴肿了似的，粉红舌尖探出一点。

膝盖分开些，他笨拙凑近，照着悠介教过他的方法吞咽：用上颚去抚慰挤压，舌面循着那根凸起的血管慢慢挪动。说是教，那时候悠介扳着他脸，拇指按压住他舌头， _和女人睡过吧？嗯? 都没学着点？_

悠介呼吸一滞，鼻腔里发出低哑单音。右手先掐住叶月的肩又抬起，拇指描摹着他颧骨下那处凹陷，往里推。好一会叶月才恍然大悟：他是从外面感觉自己在叶月嘴里的——

叶月闷哼一声，眼睛闭得死死的，小腹的火不可收拾地蹿起来，虎口都湿了。要不是跪着，只怕站不住。大腿绷紧的肌肉一跳一跳。

悠介沙沙地喊他名字，喊了两遍叶月才费力睁眼，满脸又是汗又是泪，腾不出手去擦。

额头那儿一轻，悠介抬手，在他眼前娴熟地松开保险退出弹匣，科尔特落在两人脚边。他做这些的时候看也不看，不错珠地盯着叶月。

那么稳，明明眼角都泛出不自然的潮红，胸口起伏得厉害，他的手还是那么稳。

叶月觉得腰上一紧，细密的痉挛从尾椎往上涌，往外推。悠介低咒一声，两手抓紧叶月的头摁住，胯向前连撞几下。

没法呼吸，缺氧的无力感让他整个人好像飘起来，喉咙里含糊呻吟，抓着悠介的手滑脱下去。舌根尝到咸味的时候他咳起来，乱挣。悠介揪着他头发往后拉，咬牙切齿。“不许吐，你敢吐试试。”

一口一口机械吞咽，叶月空睁着眼，指尖不受控制地发抖。头皮已经麻了，感觉不到痛。衬衣贴在脊背，凉凉的。

悠介退出去，来不及咽的部分和了唾液流到下巴。房间里只剩两个人努力平复呼吸的声音。他突然蹲下，轻柔捧起叶月的脸，啄一下左嘴角，又啄一下右边，拭去那些狼狈痕迹。

“你——”叶月开口，嗓子砂纸磨过似的，肯定充血了。

悠介替他拨开贴脸上的头发。“嗯？”

叶月摇摇头，靠过去倚在他肩上。

 

 

打扫房间的女佣惊慌失措跑到走廊喊人的时候，叶月已经取了车开到酒店正门。等在大堂外的悠介扯一下拖到手心的袖口，磨蹭过来。毛线软帽藏好他一头显眼的金发，黑框眼镜遮掉大半张脸。卫衣布裤双肩包，他看上去只是个无害的男孩子。小小的脸苍白，没上妆的五官浅淡得仿佛热毛巾一抹就没了。

开上大路，鸣笛的警车和他们擦身而过。悠介一手玩着手机，眼都不抬。另一只胳膊有意无意搭在叶月后颈。拇指恰恰嵌进被他掐青了的地方。

叶月有点口干舌燥，斜他一眼，果不其然撞见对方嘴角翘起。

妈的，还不是想让他消消气，昨晚自己才—— 这人真以为是驯狗哪？

“开快点。”

“凭啥？”指甲刮一下他侧颈，叶月嘶地吸气，拍开那只爪子。

悠介伸下懒腰，还是木着一张脸。“不想看我穿上那件裙子？”

叶月踩下油门。


End file.
